<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[HP]相遇 by AllonsyGeronimo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082775">[HP]相遇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyGeronimo/pseuds/AllonsyGeronimo'>AllonsyGeronimo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyGeronimo/pseuds/AllonsyGeronimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>斯内普年年都能收到原本是寄给里克曼的礼物，刚开始还没什么，但2016年的礼物格外的多。<br/>于是他决定不再当里克曼的礼物仓库，在里克曼生日那天把东西一口气都给他送过去。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[HP]相遇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alan+Rickman">Alan Rickman</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是2016年开的坑，开坑原因……大概就是意难平吧。<br/>脑洞想的很爽但是细节问题难到我了，再加上不知道两人见面之后会怎么样，就一直拖着没动<br/>虽然现在还是不知道自己写的自不自然，是不是太淡了<br/>总之希望我想表达的东西都表现出来了吧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.开始<br/>
从2001年开始，每到2月21日，西弗勒斯斯内普都会收到寄错了的生日贺卡或生日礼物。他真想不通，为什么会有这么多麻瓜知道他家的地址。寄来的礼物也是什么都有，而且收件人是同一个人——艾伦里克曼。<br/>
刚开始斯内普还没太在意，因为没多少东西，况且那些东西看起来也新奇，有些还挺有用的。但是往后几年，每当快到那几天甚至是后几天，他家门口收到的包裹越来越多，信箱里也是塞满了信。不过几年过去，斯内普也习惯了每年这几天的包裹整理分类，留下有用的，扔掉没用的。甚至在2005年的时候，他还莫名收到了一系列麻瓜写的小说，叫做《哈利波特》，他稍微留心一看发现，这书是邓布利多寄给他的礼物，生日礼物。<br/>
他皱起眉头，邓布利多为什么要寄一本波特自传给他，还嫌他没有饱受煎熬吗？邓布利多随书寄来的信斯内普的确先看了，里面说让他务必好好欣赏。斯内普半信半疑，想着或许是有什么重要内容需要他破解，就着重拿起了邓布利多强烈推荐的《哈利波特与死亡圣器》看了起来。待斯内普黑着脸读完整本，他二话不说用飞路粉直接冲进校长室，把书摔在整喜滋滋喝蜂蜜茶的邓布利多面前，质问他为什么要把自己的隐私公之于众，还把魔法界的事情透露给一个麻瓜作家。<br/>
“我给了乔这个机会去讲述这个故事，她也十分遵守约定，并没有在书中透露任何能通往魔法界的通道。虽然她列出了九头四分之三站台，但你也知道那并不是进入魔法世界的真实途径。这么看来，你得佩服乔的想象力，能帮老头子我圆这个头疼的谎，不过她这个想法真的挺不错的，可以考虑实施。”邓布利多眨眨眼睛，微笑着给斯内普解释，“而且这的确是一个很好的收入来源，你应该不会介意你的工资多了那么一点或者伙食好了那么一点吧？”<br/>
斯内普怒气冲冲地看着邓布利多没有说话，邓布利多接着说下去：“我也收到过他们寄给哈里斯先生或者给甘本先生的礼物。别为这点小事烦恼，西弗勒斯。看看他们拍的电影，说不定你会满意，比如我本人就觉得哈里斯先生是为很负责任的演员，当然，甘本先生也很棒。”<br/>
“……还有电影？”斯内普几乎是从牙缝中挤出的几个字，最终，斯内普被迫抱着一摞《哈利波特》碟片和他带来的《死亡圣器》回到了蜘蛛尾巷的家。<br/>
他也不知道为什么自己竟然着了魔一般，浪费自己宝贵的时间来看这个——明明就是和历史八九不离十但是又大相庭径的东西，好像他没有亲身经历过一样。直到2010年，斯内普断断续续耐着心看完了所有的小说和电影。在邓布利多以及所有教职员工——对，他们也都看过了，因为邓布利多的大力推荐，《哈利波特》系列在魔法界也很畅销——的劝阻下，斯内普才没去找罗琳算账。<br/>
“往好的一面看西弗勒斯，”麦格微笑着，“至少你现在是最受学生欢迎的老师。”<br/>
“我倒是希望他们的脑子足够清醒，有充足的脑细胞帮助他们分别他们喜欢的到底是他们的魔药学教授，还是电影中的扮演者。”斯内普手中的银叉划过盘子发出“咯吱”的响声。<br/>
别的教授都捂着嘴偷笑着，因为这个最受欢迎，斯内普没少收情人节礼物，匿名的。<br/>
“邓布利多，为什么你连我的隐私都不放过！”在经历了第一轮情人节礼物的骚扰之后，斯内普忍无可忍地冲到校长室朝着邓布利多吼。谁能容忍自己心底的那份感情被公之于众，被当做故事传扬的人尽皆知？<br/>
“西弗勒斯。”邓布利多依旧心平气和地看着他。“我妹妹的事情和格林德沃的事情我也告诉她了，米勒娃的未婚夫都被麻瓜出版了。好在那些相信魔法存在的人也是无法靠近我们，后来成为我们一份子的麻瓜出身巫师或者混血巫师也都懂得分寸。”<br/>
“请你——回答——我的问题！”斯内普猛地拍了一下桌子。<br/>
“相信我，如果你让乔自己发挥——你不会想知道后果的。当然如果你执意想知道她在不知情的情况下写了什么，”邓布利多从架子上拿起了一个发着蓝光的小水晶瓶递过去，“你可以亲自看看。”斯内普接过水晶瓶，一头扎进冥想盆，过了一会儿他铁青着脸出来，什么也没说，只是冷哼一声，转身离去。<br/>
转眼就是2017年，斯内普提前一周就做好准备。礼物的确是一年比一年多，甚至还有猫头鹰送来的。这些猫头鹰是瞎了吗，给里克曼的东西为什么会送到自己这里来！他曾亲眼看到猫头鹰快速滑翔而来，丢掉包裹迅速挥了翅膀飞走，仿佛它们知道被斯内普逮住不会有什么好下场。这些巫师崽子没想到过让麻瓜看见会很危险吗？斯内普不满地想，他们又不是生活在书里的主角，就算怎么闯祸都能平安无事，就像书里的波特。<br/>
他撇了撇嘴。<br/>
然而今年的情形让他大跌眼镜。<br/>
2月21日当天，在斯内普打开门的一瞬间，成山的礼物扑面而来，他及时躲闪才没有被淹没。他禁不住皱眉，不理解为什么今年会有这么多礼物。难不成艾伦里克曼把他家地址改成了蜘蛛尾巷？他熟练地把家门口堆积如山的礼物缩小、漂浮、转移至书房，顺手要拆开第一件礼物的时候忽地停下动作。<br/>
这么多年来，自己拆了里克曼多少东西？斯内普抬头看到墙上挂着的一把剑，壁炉上放着的诺丁汉郡长雪花玻璃球——他当然知道那是诺丁汉郡长！这些年不知出于什么原因，他把能看的里克曼电影都看了一遍，关注了里克曼的电影上映排片情况，会去麻瓜电影院里看首映或者第一天的某一场，觉得不错甚至还会多看几次。<br/>
或许里克曼那种独特的魅力自己也抵挡不了。斯内普将目光落在面前成堆儿的礼物上，心中突然冒出一个想法：是时候去拜访一下里克曼了，不为别的，就为了今年自己错收了这么多的礼物，家里也没什么多余的地方摆放这些对自己没多少用的东西了。他打开邓布利多为了说服他看《哈利波特》系列电影而专门送给他的麻瓜放映碟片的机器，调出访谈花絮中里克曼的部分，暂停视频仔细观察一番，接着毫不含糊地往自己身上来了一连串的伪装咒、变形咒、混淆咒。五颜六色的魔咒在他身上炸开，待光芒散去，他看了看镜中的自己——看上去已经和那个里克曼差不多了。斯内普把一个普通的布袋子变成了一个单肩包，简单施了一个空间魔法就把所有未拆封的礼物统统装了进去。他拎起包，感受到包的重量，又迅速给包上加了一个漂浮咒，顺手把魔杖收到袖口中。站在镜前，斯内普最后确定了一遍这样的装扮一点都不显眼之后带上最后一个装备——墨镜，开启了他拜访里克曼的旅程。</p><p>    2.寻找<br/>
为什么斯内普会选择墨镜？因为他认为墨镜能很好地隐藏一个人，否则为什么在麻瓜世界，名人出门总会带墨镜掩人耳目。而且在巫师世界，明明就有成百上千种完美的出门隐藏计划，但是那些巫师世界的名人还是会退而求其次地选择墨镜。更何况，在斯内普的印象中，黑色就是最不起眼的颜色，而墨镜做到了不起眼的极致。只是斯内普并没有注意到里克曼在麻瓜世界有多么受欢迎——尤其是在英国，如果他事先了解了这些，说不定他的伪装就更合他心意了。他住在蜘蛛尾巷，而蜘蛛尾巷这个地方的人都阴森森的，没有什么娱乐活动或者社交活动，就更别提对电影能有什么了解了。所以斯内普的扮相在蜘蛛尾巷没有激起任何风波，蜘蛛尾巷的居民看见了也就和没看见一样，以为这是哪儿搬来也住不长的新邻居。<br/>
斯内普离蜘蛛尾巷越来越远，四周的环境也逐渐暖了起来，他已经开始碰到一些无意中看到他会驻足的人了。那些人相互咬耳朵，目光时不时往他这里瞟着，好像在谈论什么不得了的事情，斯内普能从那些人的目光中捕捉到惊喜和快乐，这让他稍微有些疑惑，不过他现在赶时间，并没有什么心情或理由去找那些人问个清楚，那些人也都十分安分守己，没有人做出任何让他不快的行为。<br/>
或许，他想，他能直接变成另一个人，然后在遇到里克曼的时候现真身，这不方便许多？<br/>
根据寄错了的邮件的地址，斯内普轻易地找到了里克曼的经纪公司。他本想低调的进去查找里克曼的住址，但是他似乎忘记了自己现在和里克曼几乎一模一样。于是——<br/>
"早啊里克曼先生！"迎面走来的男性热情地对他打招呼。斯内普的脚步顿了一下，立刻反应过来是那人把他误认为了艾伦里克曼，于是他露出一个看起来有些不自在的微笑，并说：“早上好。”他看到那个年轻人的表情僵了僵，变得有些小心翼翼起来。这不禁让他好奇起来，这个里克曼到底是个什么样的人。<br/>
“里克曼先生，”那个人压低声音问，“您还在为那件事生气呢？”斯内普挑眉，那人看见了以为是一个肯定的回答，连忙接了下去：“您放心，一定会处理好的。地址泄露这种事情是最低级的错误，有无数种可以补救的方法，好在您的经纪人在信息发布之前就拦了下来，没有造成事态恶化。那次事件的相关人员已经发落了，这种低级的错误不会再有第二次的……”<br/>
“我怎么会还在生气呢。”斯内普见这人没有停下的意思，直接开口打断了他接下来要说的话，向前迈了一步，微微低头看着这位十分紧张的“同事”，抓住了对视的一瞬间用摄神取念迅速看了一遍那人近几天的记忆，发现他并不知道里克曼的地址之后有些可惜地在心底摇了摇头。“不过我的确想知道……你们是怎么发落的相关人员。”斯内普说，他在那人的记忆中看到了许多面孔，但一瞬间的窥视并不能让他了解到复杂的人物关系网。<br/>
“啊，排版的约翰亚当斯被扣一个月工资，审核的理查德埃尔蒙德因为审核失误被开除了，他原本就是实习生。”那人有些紧张地搓了搓手，刚刚一瞬间的恍惚让他觉得严肃的里克曼的气场真的太强大了，如果他现在被告知可以离开，大概现在会以最快的速度走出公司大门。<br/>
“嗯，我的经纪人……”斯内普放轻声音，又找到了一次摄神取念的机会，这次他直接看到了里克曼经纪人的模样，迅速撤下了咒语。<br/>
突然又感觉到眩晕的那个人踉跄了一下，斯内普不动声色地扶了他一把。“谢谢。”那人站稳了说道，“帕克女士她大概马上就到公司了，您可以稍微等一会儿。”<br/>
“谢谢。”斯内普冲他点了下头，向着电梯方向走去。<br/>
那人见斯内普走了，也顾不上刚刚的不适，权当太紧张而造成的缺氧情况，小跑着出了公司大门。<br/>
斯内普拐到了一个隐蔽的角落，给自己施了个幻身咒，站在大厅里等着经纪人出现。幸运的是经纪人没有让他等太久，他跟在经纪人身后走到她办公室门口，看着她进了屋没有再跟上去。他看四下无人，直接取了幻身咒，刚准备敲门就见门从里面打开，斯内普一个没反应过来，手僵在了半空也没落下去。<br/>
“艾伦！”倒是帕克先出了声，“你刚刚就跟在我后面吗？我竟然都没注意到。”她用手抚了抚胸口前抱着的文件，抬眼看着斯内普，“怎么突然来了？不是要好好休息一阵子吗。”<br/>
斯内普放下手。虽然他是准备敲门进去，但是意料之外的情况还是有些吓到这位魔药大师，不过作为前食死徒，什么突发情况没有处理过。斯内普清了清嗓子，用略有些高的声线说：“没什么大事，就是想确认一下最近你有没有留意有什么好剧本。虽说是要好好休息一下，但是也不能让好故事从我们面前溜走。”<br/>
“这种事情你发个邮件或者打个电话告诉我不就好了？”帕克似笑非笑地看着他，突然不由自主的，思绪全都集中在了地址上，不知怎的就想到了今晚要去的地方，待她回过神来，斯内普正似笑非笑地看着她。“真是抱歉，”她狠狠地眨了下眼睛晃了晃脑袋，有些不明白自己为什么会突然走神，但是最后想到的那个地址倒是提醒她了一件事，“生日快乐啊艾伦。”她冲斯内普笑了笑。<br/>
“谢谢。”斯内普挂上了一副得体的笑容，侧身给帕克让出路来。他看着经纪人的身影消失在视线里，又看看面前并没有关上的门，给自己了一个幻身咒推开门走进办公室。<br/>
他现在需要的是里克曼的地址。刚刚他看到的是一个今晚举行派对的地方。那个地方斯内普感觉有些眼熟，但是一时间想不起来。如果在经纪人的办公室里找不到他需要的东西再去确认那个地址也不迟。<br/>
斯内普随手关上身后的门，想着或许在这办公室的某个地方或许记载着里克曼的住址也说不定，经纪人能帮里克曼发现地址不小心被泄露，应该也就知道里克曼家的地址是什么。或许她没有亲自去过，但街道门牌号应该是能找到的。可惜对麻瓜施魔法有一定风险，他只能在麻瓜的记忆里瞥那么一眼。他打量了一遍屋子，挥手一个飞来咒。四周一片寂静，什么也没有发生。斯内普皱起眉头，换了个名称又试了一次，依旧是一点动静都没有。难不成经纪人这里真的没有里克曼的家庭住址？如果她没有，又是怎么发现地址泄露的问题的呢？<br/>
等等，刚刚那个人说的是拦下来。所以也有可能是里克曼自己发现了错误，让经纪人帮忙拦下来的？想到这里斯内普不禁皱紧了眉头。如果真是这样，可能他自己今天就是白跑一趟。他看着屋内井然有序的布置，突然注意到右上角有一个小摄像头。看过许多麻瓜电影的斯内普当然知道这摄像头有什么用处，只是不知道遗忘咒对摄像头管不管用，或许消除咒会更有效一些。他侧身对着摄像头，挡着右手施了咒语。如果不起作用，看起来就要和闹鬼差不多了。<br/>
自己现在真像一个胆大妄为的格兰芬多。斯内普想。或许出来找里克曼本身就是一个错误，他又不是故意收了这么些年的礼物。他微微叹了口气，想着要不去找找那位亚当斯，说不定他的记忆深处还有里克曼地址残存的记忆，不过下一秒就打消了这个念头。那位亚当斯，自己只知道他的名字，其他信息一概不知，就算费时间找到他也不一定能得到确切的地址。其实还有个十分有效可行的方法，找到属于里克曼的物品再用魔法追踪。斯内普看了一眼自己身上背着的包否认了这一想法，这些是礼物，在里克曼签收以前严格来讲是不属于他的东西，就算自己用礼物帮自己指路，也得要足够多的礼物才可以，每件物品之间与里克曼微弱的联系累计起来或许可以形成一条比较强一点的联系链帮自己指路，奈何斯内普身上带的只有今年的礼物，以前的先不说带没带，都已经被自己用这样那样的方式给处理了，和里克曼之间的联系早就被自己打破了。他砸了咂嘴，找了个隐蔽的地方解除了幻身咒，离开了经纪公司。<br/>
总有找到他家的办法的。斯内普想。</p><p>3.地址<br/>
斯内普感觉有些挫败，他几乎是漫无目的地在伦敦街头晃荡。刚刚看到的那个地方自己依旧没有什么头绪，逛了这一大圈也没有想到什么比较可行的方法。二月二十一日已经过去了十二个小时，还有十二个小时这一天就结束了。自己背的这些礼物过了今天再送去总觉得不太合适，家里也没有多余的地方，除了直接扔掉没有别的选择，毕竟自己家也不是里克曼的礼物储藏室。<br/>
不知不觉中他已然漫步到泰晤士河旁。他抬头看了看大本钟上的时间，如果里克曼发了生日派对的邀请函，这个点差不多是他出去购物的时间了，如果里克曼要举行派对的话。斯内普想，是否有可能在商场里碰到他，然后尾随他至他家，再把东西扔给他之后一身轻松的离开。虽然他自己并不知道里克曼到底会不会在家办派对、会不会出来购物或者会在哪里购物，这种碰运气的事情和他似乎永远没什么关系。在他实在想不出还能用什么办法，的确打算去碰碰运气是时候，他身后突然传来一个声音：“艾伦？我竟然在这儿碰见你了！”<br/>
斯内普停住脚步回头一看，是波特。<br/>
不对，他不是波特。如果自己记得没错，这是丹尼尔雷德克里夫，麻瓜世界里哈利波特的扮演者。他的脸看上去和波特惊人的相似，除了没有总是带着眼镜，也没有莉莉的眼睛，这就让他看起来更像詹姆波特了，不过那得体的微笑还是让他没有那么像老波特，感谢英国人的传统绅士礼仪。很显然，在他眼里自己是里克曼。因此斯内普难得露出了一个自然的微笑，拿捏着语调轻快地说：“丹尼尔，我也没想到会在这儿看到你。”<br/>
雷德克里夫快走几步追上去，站定在斯内普身边。刚刚那个转身和回话和平时寒暄没什么区别，但是他感觉和平时又不太一样，说不上来的不一样，不过他没多想。<br/>
“现在这个时间看到你，说明派对什么的都搞定了吧？”他问。<br/>
斯内普不动声色地挑了眉毛，毕竟七十岁也算是比较重要的一个年龄，应该还是会有派对的。“还不错，能够正常举办。”斯内普微微勾着嘴角说。他不清楚里克曼会不会邀请这位小辈，他终究不是里克曼，他们俩只不过是外形比较相似罢了，因此原本准备试探的“晚上见”也就没有再问出口。<br/>
“那就晚上见吧！”雷德克里夫倒是自己先说了出来。他看了看斯内普的一身轻便的装扮，想着“里克曼先生”大概是出来散心什么的，又抬手看了一眼腕上的手表，发觉也不是什么适合闲谈的时间。“那……”雷德克里夫一个字还没说完就一阵恍惚，觉得墨镜后的那双他看不到的眼睛看穿了他的思想。“这是摄神取念的威力吗？”雷德克里夫脑中莫名冒出了这样联想。他一个踉跄差点摔倒在地，斯内普及时抬手扶住了他。<br/>
“真是抱歉。”雷德克里夫稳了稳思绪，又站稳了脚跟，一脸抱歉地对斯内普说。<br/>
“工作辛苦，要照顾好自己。”斯内普收回扶着雷德克里夫的手，微笑看着他。<br/>
“刚刚想说什么我也有些想不起来了。”雷德克里夫不好意思地挠挠头发。斯内普的微笑让他打消了脑中刚刚出现的荒唐念头。艾伦和他都是演员，都是麻瓜，刚刚的不适可能真的是没有休息好的缘故，怎么可能会是摄神取念呢？<br/>
斯内普给了他一个安慰的微笑，拍拍他的肩膀说:“没关系，想起来了今晚说也不迟。”<br/>
“也是，那就今晚见吧。”雷德克里夫耸了耸肩，“抱歉，这么匆匆忙忙地和你打了个招呼。我下午还有事做，不过晚上一定会准时赶到。”<br/>
“我深信不疑，丹尼尔。”斯内普说，他突然想到了那个眼熟的场景，刚刚在雷德克里夫的脑中也有瞥到，于是他说：“原谅我最近记性不太好，你还记不记得一个地方，是一个店，门不是很大，蓝色的，没有招牌，旁边还有一个红色的店面，那个红色店面好像是一个蛋糕店。我有点想不起来那地方的名字了……”<br/>
“你是说‘破釜酒吧’吗？”雷德克里夫反问，不过幸好他在斯内普没来得及发表任何言论的时候就继续说了下去，“是利德赫市场。你是想在晚上到来之前给自己加一顿甜点吗？”他露出了善意的微笑。<br/>
“你懂的。”斯内普微微瘪了瘪嘴，露出无奈的表情，“永远觉得派对上的东西不太够。”<br/>
“那是自然。”雷德克里夫说，“不过我真的得走了，晚上见艾伦。”<br/>
“晚上见。”<br/>
“对了，生日快乐！”<br/>
“多谢。”<br/>
斯内普目送雷德克里夫走远之后转身，放下了一直端着的微笑。保持微笑真是一件很艰难的事情，不知道邓布利多是怎么做到每天都是笑呵呵的。<br/>
不过斯内普的唇角已经没有之前的那样紧绷，现在知道里克曼家的地址了，东西给他自己就能回去享受这美好的还没有结束的一天了。</p><p>4.相遇<br/>
在明确了目的地之后，斯内普反倒没有那么着急了。原本剩下的十二个小时现在还宽裕了不少。他依旧有去偶遇里克曼的打算，把礼物直接交给他，但是理智告诉他，街上出现两个里克曼会上头条的，麻瓜媒体和预言家日报。所以他最终还是选择去里克曼家直接找人。不过在那之前，斯内普打算去看看那个“破釜酒吧”。<br/>
伦敦对斯内普来说不算熟悉也不算陌生，毕竟霍尔沃茨一年级新生名单上偶尔会出现好多个麻瓜出身的小巫师，偶尔麦格一个人忙不过来，邓布利多会亲切友好地央斯内普分担一二，斯内普也没什么理由好推脱，伦敦多多少少就去过几十次。他一路上经过一条条熟悉的街区，转入一个个他原本可能一生都不会经过的路口。为了方便，斯内普给自己加了幻身咒，又用魔杖指路，没用很久就到了麻瓜电影中破釜酒吧的取景地利德赫市场。一眼看去，那就是一个普普通通的入口，斯内普没有来过这里的印象。<br/>
他有些费解，眼前的地方和刚刚自己从经纪人脑中看到的没有什么差别，但为何刚刚就有一种如此强烈的熟悉感？他站在店面对面的人行道上，盯着那个招牌试图唤起自己回忆，那种熟悉感绝对不是源自破釜酒吧，而是——<br/>
他突然想起来了。小时候，差不多是他和莉莉认识之后有一段时间，莉莉带着他一起去过科克沃斯最繁华的商业区，那里的入口和这个入口十分相似。莉莉说，她最喜欢这边的橱窗，在她知道自己有魔法以前，橱窗里的东西会向她致意。那个商业区里还有一个不显眼的小酒吧，是他父亲最喜欢去的，但是因为里面的酒价格价格不菲，只有在圣诞节的时候他父亲才会去，挥霍他母亲一年来辛辛苦苦存下的所有积蓄。<br/>
斯内普停止回忆，不愿在此久留，便找了个不显眼的地方解除咒语，离开之前去隔壁的蛋糕店里给里克曼买了一块儿巧克力蛋糕。<br/>
2月21日已经过去了十五个小时，如果再不去找里克曼，斯内普大概就无法享受自己的时光了。他找地方给自己重新加上幻身咒，又去除早晨出门时做的全部伪装。如果让里克曼看到一个和他自己一模一样的人在敲自己家门可不是什么好玩儿的事儿。既然已经决定要去认识一下这位自己的扮演者，以西弗勒斯斯内普的身份去自然是最礼貌的。<br/>
知道准确地址一切就简单多了，一个幻影移形就解决了一切问题。斯内普站在楼下，看四下无人，解除了幻身咒。出于谨慎，他没有选择直接幻影移形到家门口，看着单元楼上的防盗门，思考了一下，按下了对应里克曼家门牌号的那个按钮。门铃发出“嗞——”的一声，斯内普皱了皱眉头。<br/>
什么也没有发生。没有人响应门铃，也没有开门的声音。<br/>
“或许里克曼不在家。”斯内普想。他考虑着要不要等一会儿，还是直接幻影移形进里克曼家把礼物放进去就好，毕竟他的主要目的是归还不属于自己的东西，有了地址之后这件事情完全可以交给猫头鹰。只不过在看了那么多部麻瓜电影之后，斯内普还是蛮想认识一下里克曼这个人的。<br/>
“可也能是在忙没有听到。”斯内普又想，于是他抬手再次按下了那个门铃。<br/>
“您在找人吗？”铃声刚落，一个斯内普不能再熟悉的男声在他身后响起，真是得来全不费工夫。<br/>
“实际上，”斯内普回答，“我就在找您。”说完他转过身，看向身后刚刚到家的艾伦里克曼。看到他，斯内普就总觉得看到了三十年后的自己。<br/>
“您？！”里克曼明显是被下了一跳，这种仿佛照镜子一样感觉真实出现的时候，论谁都无法平静。刚刚只是看背影的时候里克曼以为是哪位喜欢cosplay的粉丝不小心得知了自己家的地址来碰碰运气，原本打算晚一会儿在回去，至少等那人走了再说，结果他发现那位身穿黑袍的人并没有打算离开，还精准地按了自己家的门铃。里克曼不打算再耗下去，手里提的两袋东西一点都不轻，还不如问清楚来意再做打算。但是他万万没想到，世界上竟然还有和他如此相似的人，从声音到长相，身高甚至都差不了多少。<br/>
“自我介绍一下，我是斯内普，西弗勒斯斯内普。”斯内普对里克曼的反应莫名感觉有些受用，用自我介绍打破了僵局。<br/>
“很显然，”里克曼没用很久就接受了这个现实，也很快调整好刚刚突然慌乱的心情，“斯内普先生，或许您已经认识我了，艾伦里克曼。”里克曼放下手中的塑料袋，朝斯内普伸出一只手，斯内普也伸出手和他握了握。简单的会面，这样就算已经认识了。<br/>
“这么说，您是巫师？”里克曼好奇地挑起了眉毛。<br/>
斯内普听了，微微勾起唇角：“是的。”<br/>
“那么请您……？”里克曼微笑着问，尾音上扬。<br/>
“虽然魔法部有规定不许在麻瓜面前使用魔法，但邓布利多应该会乐意帮我一个小忙。”斯内普说完，轻轻一抖胳膊，魔杖从袖子里滑入掌心，他注意到里克曼看到魔杖的时候眼睛动了一下，他用魔杖指着地上的塑料袋，轻而易举地把它飘到半空。<br/>
里克曼看着身旁漂浮的购物袋，眨眨眼睛确认不是幻觉，微微点头说：“现在证实了您的确是巫师，但如何能保证您不是喝了复方汤剂的其他人？”<br/>
斯内普并没有对里克曼的再三提问而感到厌烦，他欣赏小心谨慎的品质。“很抱歉，我很想证明自己但是没有别的方法，只能凭借您的信任。您应该知道，摄魂怪和守护神都是麻瓜，也就是非魔法人士看不见的东西，而鉴于麻瓜曾经滥杀巫师的历史，巫师一般情况下不会自动在麻瓜面前暴露身份。”斯内普说，“所以现在我只能期待您信任我所说的话。”<br/>
里克曼点点头说：“的确，如果没有特殊情况您的确不会随意在普通人面前施展魔法，那您今天又是为何而来的呢？”<br/>
“终于，”斯内普说着取下了身上的背包。“出演《哈利波特》系列电影想必又为您招揽了一群粉丝，这就是我前来的目的。”他打开背包露出里面花花绿绿的快递包裹，“虽然我不是很明白为什么您的粉丝会把礼物错寄至我家——毕竟猫头鹰一般情况下不会办错送邮件的事。没错，您在魔法界也小有名气。”说到这里，斯内普的动作僵硬了一下。“所以如果有一部分礼物带有魔法，您也不用过于惊讶。我已经检测过这些，没有会对您造成危险的魔法，大部分都只是一些观赏类的小把戏，你们或许更愿意称之为魔术。”<br/>
里克曼微微挑起眉毛，他没想到斯内普这么隆重地登门拜访只是为了礼物。虽然他听好奇斯内普是怎么直到他家地址的，但是出于礼貌和直觉他选择不打探。“谢谢，十分感谢！既然您已经做过检测，我选择相信您的判断。只是那些带有小把戏的礼物我或许不太方便收下，藏起来会埋没了心意，摆出来又太过显眼，假使哪天被客人发现或许还会给您带来麻烦。”里克曼答道，“巫师界不方便暴露，我相信您在离开之前还会对我的记忆稍作修改？”<br/>
斯内普没有想到里克曼如此反应，不经意地用魔杖潜伏起一个绿色的包装盒递给里克曼，里克曼接住但是没有拆开。“虽然那群不懂得避嫌的小巫师会把魔法物品送给麻瓜，但他们还算有些常识懂得分寸。您若担心，可以打开看一看。他们向礼物上施展的魔法最多只是像这个一样，会自动飘落叶的小盆栽，好比自动下雪的雪花玻璃球。”斯内普说，“我无意冒犯，但是麻瓜通常注意不到这些细节，所以您大可放心收下。”斯内普看着里克曼拆开了包裹，见他对这样精巧的小物件还是蛮有兴趣，有些爱不释手。<br/>
“至于记忆当面，您大可不必担心。这次来原本就有想与您结识的意愿，若有那个必要，从一开始我就不会让您知道我的身份，而且我相信您不会大肆宣扬我们这次会面。”斯内普稍微拖长了语气，里克曼听了脸上的微笑大了一圈儿。<br/>
“那我是否有幸邀请您去我家里坐坐呢？我的爱人——莉玛，她一会儿就回来了。如果可能，我能否邀请您参加我今晚的生日派对？”里克曼把那个不算很大的小玩意儿放在了上衣口袋里。<br/>
斯内普愣了一下，用一种道不出的目光看着里克曼。他不曾想过里克曼会把他介绍给他的女友，也不曾想过要出席里克曼的生日派对，对他来说今天的会面已经是一大进展，别的什么可以之后再说。于是他漂浮起了地方的塑料袋和他带来的装满了礼物的包说：“我可以帮您把东西送到家中，这礼物也不少，您独自一人应该带不上去。晚上的派对……我猜您的朋友们应该会诧异有两个长相如此相似的人同时出现吧——尤其是他们知道您没有双胞胎兄弟。”<br/>
里克曼轻轻耸了耸肩，对斯内普的帮助表示了感谢。<br/>
“那也请务必等到莉玛回来，西弗勒斯——我可以这么称呼吗？你可以叫我艾伦。”里克曼打开家门先走了进去，接着把斯内普也让进去，“放在客厅就可以——右转就是，一会儿可以和她一起收拾。我的意思是，我和她之间没有秘密，如果不亲眼见到你，她大概以为我又在天马行空。况且她是个很细心的人，那些精致的小东西一定会吸引她的注意，特别是这可是我们的家，她太熟悉了。”里克曼关上门，请斯内普坐在了客厅的沙发上。<br/>
斯内普不是那种会擅自窥探别人隐私的人，今天为了找地址已经耗费了他今天一天对麻瓜世界的所有好奇心。可是他还是忍不住观察了一下里克曼家——客厅里的百叶窗是拉开着的，阳光从窗户里透过来照亮了整个客厅。墙壁是米白色，散射了阳光，整个屋子没有太阳光直射得那么刺眼，反倒成了柔和的光，就像春日里清晨的阳光一样，没有那么强势，没有那么刺眼。诺大的客厅里陈设并不多，大都是干净的浅色暖色系，只有墙壁上挂着的一个大屏幕是黑色的，他坐着的沙发正对着那块儿屏幕。屏幕下面有一排不高的柜子，里克曼正把刚刚放在口袋里的小物件往上面放。沙发很舒服，表面一层软软的绒毛，手感很是不错。沙发前面有个小茶几，一侧有个壁炉，但不是真的，因为斯内普并没有感觉到火苗应有的温度和看到了电子屏幕。斯内普把带来的单肩包放在矮柜子旁边说：“这里面的东西不少，刚刚我也说过了，所以我建议你留下这个袋子，它的容容纳东西的多少能超出你的想象。而且只要我还健在，它就一直可以正常使用。除了放置这些礼物，腾空之后偶尔也能帮你个小忙。”斯内普把那块儿巧克力蛋糕从包里拿了出来。<br/>
“作为生日礼物。”他说。<br/>
里克曼快乐地眨了眨眼睛，道了谢收下了斯内普带来的贵重礼物。“要知道今天遇见你对我来说就已经很棒了，谁能在这一生中结识到真正的巫师呢，更何况我还演绎过你——感谢你没有气冲冲地来找我说‘你根本不了解，演的太差了’之类的话。”他笑着说，上扬的语气透着压抑不住的快乐，“喔噢，巧克力！要知道这可是我最爱的口味了，没人能对甜食说‘不’。”<br/>
“看样子你和邓布利多在这一点上能达成共识。”斯内普说，“没让你扮演邓布利多挺可惜，你和他有不少共同点。”<br/>
“对于演员来说，与自己反差越大的角色越有趣。”里克曼的手在蛋糕盒子上摩挲，“如果一直是本色出演就失去了这份工作的乐趣了。我建议我们现在可以分了这块蛋糕，趁着莉玛还没回来——当然还是要给她留的，你觉得怎么样？”<br/>
“这蛋糕是你的了，你想怎么处置都可以。”斯内普轻轻耸肩。他发现，和里克曼共处一室很容易让人放松，好像他身上有什么特殊的气场或是周遭有个舒适圈，和他谈话期间原本时时刻刻都紧绷着的那根弦得到了舒缓，无时无刻不在运行的大脑封闭术也稍作中断。他看着准备均分巧克力蛋糕的里克曼的背影，嘴角不自觉微微上扬，待他发现的时候里克曼已经端着切好的小蛋糕走回来了。<br/>
“只是看到就已经有好心情了吗？”里克曼轻快地说，把蛋糕递给斯内普，又递过去了个小勺子，自己在斯内普旁边的单人沙发上坐了下来，迫不及待舀了一小勺送进嘴里。<br/>
“唔，真好吃！在哪家店买的？希望不是魔法界的蛋糕店，那样我可能就吃不到了。”里克曼忍不住赞赏。斯内普没忍住轻声笑出来，看向里克曼发现他也正微笑看着他，于是说：“不是魔法界的，就在利德赫市场的入口旁。”<br/>
“啊，利德赫市场！”里克曼点了点头，好像斯内普说出这个名字是在他意料之中的事，“那家蛋糕店的确很有名，但是我还没有尝过他们家的巧克力蛋糕。”<br/>
两人迅速吃完了小蛋糕，中途没有再交谈。斯内普坐在暖和的沙发上感受着温暖的阳光和这温暖的气氛，里克曼在他们吃完小蛋糕之后又从厨房里拿来了茶。<br/>
“牛奶或糖？”里克曼问。<br/>
“牛奶，谢谢。”斯内普回答。<br/>
他们刚刚放下茶杯，门的另一边就出现了开锁的声音，里克曼听到声音立刻往门口去。<br/>
“艾伦我回来了。”莉玛刚打开门就看到迎面而来的里克曼，两人贴了个面，里克曼就从莉玛手中接过购物袋。<br/>
“我们家里来了位客人，莉玛。”里克曼说，“我打赌你绝对猜不到是谁。”<br/>
“哦？”莉玛突然提起了兴趣，“我认识吗？”<br/>
“嗯，这可不好说，今天之前我也说不上认识。”里克曼答，“他就在客厅，一会你见到他一定会大吃一惊，就和我刚见到他的时候一样。”说完，他拎着购物袋率先往客厅走去。<br/>
斯内普在听到莉玛进门的声音时就和里克曼一起站了起来，这会儿他先看见拎着东西回来的里克曼，又看到了跟在里克曼身后的莉玛。她红色的头发让他浑身一颤，回忆一股脑地全都涌出来，淹没了他所有的神经和感官，那种感觉甚至蔓延到了全身，距离最远的指尖都感觉得到，不过他瞬间就把那种感觉压了下去，努力克制着自己的行为以至于不会太失礼。莉玛看见眼前一身黑的斯内普微微瞪大了眼睛，转过去又看看刚把东西放下又转向她的里克曼，再看看端正站着的斯内普，一句话都没说，仿佛在消化这冲击人感官的信息。<br/>
这时斯内普主动向前一步微微欠身说：“您好，我是西弗勒斯斯内普。”<br/>
莉玛看到靠近了些的斯内普，也走上前去伸出右手：“您好，斯内普先生，我是莉玛里克曼。”两人相互握手，就是打过了招呼。斯内普突然感觉有些无所适从，不知道应该做什么，或许他早就该在把东西都送上来之后离开这里回去享受他的假期，而不是像现在这样干站着。<br/>
“当然是您了，斯内普教授。”莉玛从震惊之中缓过神来笑道，“怪不得艾伦说我绝对猜不到，这谁又能料到呢？欢迎您来拜访！”<br/>
斯内普发现，不管是哪位里克曼的笑容都是那么有感染力，他嘴角也带上了一抹真诚的弧度说：“原本来拜访就很突兀，目的达到自然也是时候离开了。如果您不介意，我还乐意帮你们最后一个小忙。”<br/>
“那可真是太感谢您了！”莉玛说，“可是怎么只让您来帮忙呢，请留下参加晚上的派对吧。”<br/>
“参加派对就不必了，因为有些原因不是很方便继续逗留。谢谢你们的好意，我心领了，不过刚刚艾伦已经请我尝过蛋糕，所以也算参加过派对了。”斯内普微微倾身，婉言谢绝。莉玛很可惜地看着里克曼，里克曼耸肩表示自己尊重斯内普的决定，毕竟两个几乎一模一样的人同时出现的确很奇怪，尤其是在两人都不是彼此的双胞胎的前提下。莉玛大概也想到了，只是说了一声“可惜”就不再强作挽留。<br/>
三个人，准确的说是斯内普一个人用魔法，另两个人在认真考虑如何装饰，很快就完成了小型生日派对的装饰工作，斯内普还帮莉玛把他们一直以来想要挪动但一直耽搁着没有动的客厅物件放在了她心仪的位置上。<br/>
“真是太感谢你了，西弗勒斯！”莉玛亲切地感谢他，“如果没有你帮忙，我们俩还要有一阵子上蹿下跳的。”三人在合作中逐渐熟络起来，再加上里克曼夫妻那种令人安心的气场让斯内普没法拒绝莉莉一样没法拒绝他们，斯内普破天荒地对莉玛说了“叫我西弗勒斯就行。”里克曼听到的时候还在心底暗自吃了一惊，不过他想，谁又能拒绝莉玛这样的人呢？<br/>
“哎呀！厨房桌子上还放着留给你的小蛋糕呢！是西弗勒斯买来的——太谢谢你了，我现在还在回味——我给忘了！你快去尝尝，说是在利德赫附近买的。”里克曼突然想起那块儿被遗忘了很久的蛋糕，“希望还是一样好吃。”<br/>
莉玛有些无奈地看着他，微笑着什么也没说，转身去厨房找蛋糕了。一旁的斯内普看着两人平常但温馨的对话，忽然禁不住想象如果他当初没做错事，没输给詹姆波特，那现在的他和莉莉会不会像里克曼和莉玛这般和谐温馨，过着平淡的日子。或许他们也会一起在霍格沃茨任教，莉莉每一科都学的很棒，她可以是魔药教授，也可以是变形术教授，黑魔法防御术就更不在话下了。<br/>
他突然停下思绪。想象这类东西并没有什么作用，也没有什么实际意义，更不能让当前的现状得到任何改善。他沉默着清空大脑，重新运转大脑封闭术，把一切都抛在一遍，视线散着落在客厅的某个角落。<br/>
身为一名演员，里克曼敏感地发现了斯内普的情绪有所转变，他不知道发生了什么也没有打探人隐私的爱好，于是他找了一张纸和一支笔，咬下笔盖在纸上写下了他家的地址，稍等了一会儿递给斯内普，说：“我对魔法一窍不通，但是我觉得这样会更正式一些。”他突然压低声音，用一种丝滑又神秘的语调接着说，“我把住址交给一名巫师，严格意义上来讲是不是就受到了魔法的标记？下次不管是谁的猫头鹰，大概都不会再把礼物送错了。不过如果要是在我生日这一天我家附近突然下起猫头鹰雨，我大概会上报纸和电视的头版头条，大标题是‘艾伦里克曼，斯内普教授的扮演着，或是真正的巫师’。”<br/>
里克曼的话突然闯入斯内普脑中，他转头看着里克曼的眼睛，那双淡茶色的眼睛里看不到一点儿戏谑。而里克曼看到那双空洞洞的黑眸时立刻意识到了那是大脑封闭术——感谢罗琳的长谈让他不仅仅因为职业道德而好好融入角色——于是里克曼笑了一声，拿起刚刚他们喝过的茶说：“我马上就回来。”他晃了晃茶杯，转身去了厨房找莉玛。<br/>
这是一个空档，一个时机。是里克曼刻意留给他的，或是他无心营造出来的。斯内普看着厨房里的两个人影稍稍退了一步，避开他们的视线后幻影移形离开了里克曼家，只留下了微弱的响声。<br/>
莉玛和里克曼自然听见了，因为他们知道刚刚家里站着一位巫师，倘若他们不知道，那微弱的声响或许会被他们当做是楼上邻居挪动家具，或者窗外树枝断裂的声音。<br/>
“麻瓜的确不怎么注意周围环境。”里克曼对莉玛说。<br/>
“他还好吗？”莉玛有些不确定的问。<br/>
“大概吧，我知道的也只和你知道的一样多。”里克曼回答，“蛋糕味道怎么样？”<br/>
莉玛点了点头：“是很不错，可以考虑改天去买些回来。如果能早点尝到，今年的蛋糕说不定就在那里定做了。”<br/>
里克曼笑着给莉玛泡了杯茶，熟练地加了三块方糖和一小杯牛乳。<br/>
“着实把我吓了一跳，刚看到你们俩共处一室的时候。”莉玛轻轻倚在厨房的桌子上说，“我见过你穿着那身衣服站在我面前，也看过你在电影里的表演。不得不说，太像了。”<br/>
里克曼泡好了茶递给莉玛：“他今年59岁。”<br/>
“而你今年70整。”莉玛接过茶杯，“仿佛看到了年轻的你。”<br/>
“谁知道呢，如果不是咱们两人都是亲眼所见，我也吃了他送的小蛋糕，他送来的礼物都还在客厅放着，或许我会误以为这是一场梦也说不定。”<br/>
“他可比你会管理身材。”莉玛打趣道。里克曼听到这句话突然发出委屈的哀嚎，活像一只受了伤的猫。他的反应逗笑了莉玛。<br/>
“好吧好吧，不该少的都不会少的。”莉玛抿了一小口茶，重心从靠在桌上的一边转移到了另一边，靠在了里克曼怀中。<br/>
“我原本想给他点什么以表感谢的。”里克曼顺势搂住了怀里的莉玛，低头问，“有想法吗？既然他已经离开了，这份礼物可以准备得久一些，比如到圣诞节什么的。”<br/>
“唔……”莉玛啜一口茶，双手捧着茶杯，“他是来给你送礼物的，那你……也没法送他魔药材料。”<br/>
里克曼轻轻晃了下身子，莉玛被他带着也晃了一下，杯中的茶水也跟着波动差点溢出来。莉玛轻笑着说：“我们的东西他大约是看不上的，送他电子设备也不一定能使用，你不都还没研究透社交网络怎么用吗。他真正喜欢的……如果你演的内容是真的，那就只有莉莉伊万斯了。”<br/>
里克曼突然想起来莉玛出现时斯内普的异常，低头看着莉玛的头发小声告诉她：“莉莉也是红头发，如果没猜错，和你头发的颜色应该差的不多。”<br/>
莉玛咽下刚刚喝的一口茶说：“不会这么巧？”<br/>
里克曼点了点头说：“就是这么巧，不过我也正巧留了那几位演员的联系方式，或许能联系到做点什么。”<br/>
莉玛表示赞同地点了点头。<br/>
“那就这么定了，到时候再给他加一些自制曲奇什么的？”<br/>
里克曼说：“好啊，前提是我得尝第一次烤成的，不能只让我做不让我尝。”<br/>
“哪次没让你尝了，”莉玛喝完了杯中茶，“来看看茶叶根，有没有什么奇妙的预言～”<br/>
“这你得问艾玛去。”里克曼一本正经地说，“据我所知茶叶根可以当作生发魔药的原料。”</p><p>5.尾声<br/>
斯内普从里克曼家直接幻影移形到了自己的卧室，跌坐在床上。刚刚突然想了那么多东西让他差点控制不住自己的情绪，好在里克曼突然离开，让自己有机可乘。<br/>
他不由自主想起了莉玛的红发。像，太像了。明明红色有那么多种，偏偏莉玛的发色就和他记忆中的那一抹太阳般的红色几乎重叠。而她还是里克曼的妻子，这世上真有魔法也无法验证和解释的巧合！<br/>
斯内普闭上眼睛，躺在床上，放松他紧绷的身体和紧绷的心情。他的心情逐渐平静，手也慢慢恢复知觉。他低头，突然注意到自己的左手中还攥着里克曼刚刚塞给他的地址。他轻轻把那张被他揉成一团的纸打开，看了一遍纸上写的地址，那漂亮的字迹让他打消了烧了这张纸的念头，起身下楼把它放在了地下室——那里是他的实验室，也是他的仓库。之前错送来的礼物都在这里堆着，前些年错送来的让他拆了的一些由于种种原因坏掉了，他没扔的也都在这里堆着。他从礼物的残骸中找到了一个整蛊箱（他十分想知道这是谁送的），把里面“吓人的”东西四分五裂出来，又找到另一半把它彻底做成了一个小箱子。<br/>
“速速放大。”斯内普把那个手掌大小的箱子变成了坩埚大小，用咒语把地址粘在了箱子内部的顶端，又鬼迷心窍地用了一下午时间把那些残骸挑挑拣拣修了修，修出来一箱子礼物。<br/>
他突然有一个想法：每年送回给里克曼两件，再带上他自己准备的魔药之类的东西，就算得上是一个正常的圣诞节礼物了。斯内普把这箱子收好，自己去厨房找了些吃的裹腹，回到书房如释重负地坐到沙发里，拿起了今天的预言家日报，准备如同往常一样继续享受他平淡的一天,可他脑中却都是今天在里克曼家发生的事。<br/>
交谈、吃甜点、品茶、做装饰。
他突然想起一件事。<br/>
他忘记对里克曼说“生日快乐”了。</p><p> </p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>